1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method of cleaning a passage for a functional solution including a liquid droplet ejection head, a storage method, a pattern formation method of forming a film pattern by disposing liquid droplets of the functional solution on a substrate, a device manufacturing method, an electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, photolithography has been widely used as a method of manufacturing a device having fine wiring patterns (film patterns), such as a semiconductor integrated circuit. Recently, a device manufacturing method using a liquid droplet ejection method has attracted attention (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-274671 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-216330).
The liquid droplet ejection method has advantages in that waste of a functional solution is low and the amount and arrangement location of the functional solution disposed on the substrate is capable of being easily controlled. In the liquid droplet ejection method, a liquid droplet ejection head may be periodically cleaned in order to obtain a superior ejection condition. Therefore, various cleaning methods have been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-39260 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-337882).